In informal learning, a student may create a content curation (curation) that pertains to a topic. The curation may include a list of items, such as digital files and/or online media, which are organized by a curator, e.g., the student. The curation may also include content created by the student that characterizes or otherwise describes the items. In some informal learning systems, a teacher may assign to the student a creation of a curation pertaining to a topic. Due in part to automation that is implemented in the creation of curations, the items included in a curation may lack any input from the student. Additionally, one or more of the items may not be relevant to the topic.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.